Clues?
by OfTheFormer
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Epilogue

**This is for the epilogue challenge. "Let's do work!"**

It's been 15 years since everything has happened, the Scarlet Hand was defeated—Mirror along with it—and things were as hectic as ever. Things were starting to get out of hand with the Ever After's again; the future is looking a little bleak for the Grimm family. Especially since Granny Relda is in a wheel chair, Uncle Jake cut the portal temporarily to run off with Briar Rose for a much needed hunny moon causing a few ever afters to escape—no one knows who escaped exactly, but no one has seen Cinderella and her husband lately, nor has anyone spotted Ariel and a few of her knights, also, the queen of hearts is missing from her jail cell, and no clues as to how she got out have turned up. That's what everyone's worrying about most right now—Henry and Veronica and Jerry (there 15 year old son) moved back to New York with out Sabrina or Daphne whom stayed with granny, and Mr. Canis recently died. Worst of all….

Sabrina and Puck have yet to confess there feelings.

Also a few new clues suggest that maybe the hand is involved again. Will this new case be puck a Sabrina's breaking point? Or with true love prevail!

Probably neither,

And what about Daphne and her mysterious new man candy, what's up with him?

Find out in my new series "_Clues?"_

**Hopefully I can get out chapters on a daily basis, if not… PLEASE BUG ME TO DO IT!!!!!!**


	2. Pink Eggs

Daphne was down stairs brewing a cup of coffee, when she felt an unexpected tremor coarse threw the house. _Earthquake?_ She thought, but there where never earthquakes in Ferryport Landing. Her question was soon answered when she heard a very familiar voice yelled out a very familiar name.

"PUUUUCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" the voice screamed. Leaning against the counter Daphne smirked as she took a sip of her steaming cup, holding up her left hand she counted down three, Two, One, And as if right on cue her old sister, Sabrina, came stomping down the stairs.

"What did he do this time?" Daphne asked, but again, her question was answered when Sabrina came into view.

A noise that was a cross between a short laugh and a choke escaped Daphne's lips. It was hard not to laugh when her sister stood in front of her in a towel, her hair sticking straight up in every which way, like one of those punk rocker hair styles.

"He put honey in your shampoo bottle again didn't he," the younger sister asked handing her cup of coffee to Sabrina, who needed it more she did. Sabrina nodded and took a swing. That's when Mr. Trickster king himself walked into the kitchen, "that's a nice look for you, Grimm." He said scanning Sabrina up and down, "ugly hair to go with your ugly face," he smiled in triumph as she stomped out threw the door and up the stairs. Daphne watched him in displeasure, "puck, didn't you stop doing pranks like this when you were oh, I don't know, say 12?" the 26 year old now towered over the girl—sporting a wicked smile. "The jokes with never die," he hissed.

Daphne scoffed, she didn't have time for this, and because the door bell just rang signaling her boy friend was here. "Sure, well I've got to go so don't stress my sister out to much, please?" she asked grabbing her coat, one that had many pockets sewn into it, (sound familiar?) and ran out the door.

Puck smiled, granny was out with red somewhere and puck had the house to himself, minus Sabrina.

Running into the kitchen puck began turning on the stove and cracked what looked like a pink egg onto a pan, it popped and sizzled until it looked fully cooked. Scooping it off the stove and putting it on a plate, puck proceeded to pour ketchup on it.

It was then he heard someone walking down the steps, he followed the foot steps with his ears until they sounded in the kitchen doorway, keeping his back to her—he waited.

"Where is everyone?" the voice asked, only for her question to be answered by a plate of ketchup and eggs get whirled at her head. The ketchup dripped from her face and on to the floor, it was clear Sabrina had gotten all the honey out of her hair. "Really?" she asked in defeat. Puck laughed uncontrollably. Sabrina groaned and kicked him in the head before running up stairs, a few tears running down her face.

Puck watched her run up stairs and did have a slight thought of maybe he went a little too far. Sabrina how ever ran into the bathroom and didn't even bother to shut the door all the way before she started to ball with tears.

It wasn't just puck, he was part of it don't get me wrong, but there where other things on Sabrina's mind as she stripped of her clothes so she could—yet again—take a shower. She wanted to leave, go home—back to New York, and she was planning on going threw with it, but she didn't know how to break it to her sister, who she knew wouldn't come with her. She was turning 26 and she wanted to start her life, but she can't if she's being held a prisoner in this town.

Sabrina picked up a brand new shampoo bottle and sniffed it before putting it in her hair. To her luck it was just shampoo and not something puck snuck in. she thought about puck, he's been childishly pranking her a lot lately, and it was starting to make her situation worse.

Turning of the water, the tears where still falling, she had called her mom last night, they where ready for her to come back when ever she was ready, and she was thinking about leaving to night.

The only reason she was waiting this long to leave was she was waiting fro someone. But her waiting was in vain. "Sabrina?" a voice said from behind the door. Quickly wiping her eyes Sabrina pulled a towel around her body and peeked out from behind the curtains. "Yeah?" she asked, her voice broke a little—a straight up sign that she had been crying, so much for trying to hid it.

What ever puck was going to ask first—he forgot—instead he was now concerned about that crack in her voice, "have you been crying?" he asked.

Sabrina sighed, it wasn't like she could hid it anymore, she steep out of the shower, tightened her towel and stepped out in the hall where she saw puck was leaning against the wall. "Hey, what's the matter?" he asked, scared she might start crying again. He was a guy, the guyest of guys, he couldn't handle it if she started crying.

"Nothing," she said leaning against the wall with him. Puck laughed slightly, "one thing I've learned is that that's a load of B.S."

Sabrina felt I ping of annoyance, "puck," she said—her tone of voice made him serious instantly, "I'm leaving,"

The surprise was so great, all Puck managed to say was, "oh," he didn't even have to ask her to explain. He knew she wanted to go back to New York, what was he supposed to say to that?

Sabrina wanted him to say more, but she knew he wouldn't. Why would he?

"Well have fun then," he said rather aggressively walking down the hall and into his room. Sabrina wanted to follow him, but who knows what might happen with those monkeys while she wearing a towel.

Sabrina slumped back to her room and proceeded to get dressed before brushing her hair, by this time she had stopped crying. But she couldn't help think about the way puck ran off when she told him.

After Sabrina was finished getting ready she walked down the hall to the fairy's room. No one answered when she knocked on the door. "Hello, puck?" she called from the door, again no one answered so she just walked on in.

When she opened the door, the well familiar jungle and sky greeted her. She could see the ice cream truck and trampoline in front of her. The boxing ring with the kangaroo was in the corner. But the kangaroo and horde of flying monkeys were no where to be seen, and neither was puck.

Sabrina made her way across the room and into the forest where she heard a noise. Looking up she almost screamed, it was the monkeys, as if on a whim she covered her head and ducked. She waited but they didn't fling poo at her like they _**always**_ do. Something was up.

_Meanwhile_

Puck was sitting on the beach looking out at the sun set, he was hurting inside. Sabrina was leaving and he hadn't told her yet. He didn't want her to leave, maybe if he told her she wouldn't leave. But… he was—as shocking as this may sound—scared. Puck the trickster king was scared. But he didn't grow older for just anyone.

He heard a noise suddenly near the forests edge then. Turning around he saw the one who he had grown older for.

"What are you doing here?" puck muttered tossing a rock into the water. "To see if you where doing okay." Sabrina said sitting down next to him on the beach.

"I'm fine," Sabrina chuckled.

"Yeah right, what's with you? You've been pulling pranks on my non stop lately," puck turned to her a gave her a weird look as if to say 'you have got to be kidding me," Sabrina saw the look and corrected herself. "and don't get me wrong I know you _live_ to pull pranks but putting poop in my pillow? Honey in my shampoo? Um… eggs thrown at my face, it's like your 12 years old again," puck laughed.

"Yeah they've been pretty bad lately haven't they, guess I've been off my game," he said looking out at the ocean. "_You_ off your game, whoa… I never thought I'd see the day." Sabrina giggled. Puck thought he would die. _Her laugh is amazing…_

"So can I ask you something?" puck said turning to face her. Sabrina thought she would die, _is he going to ask me? _

"Why do you want to leave so bad?"

Sabrina breathed deeply, puck waited.

**SO!?!?!??!?! Tell me what you think… I'm not sure I really like it all too much….******


	3. It's True

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" puck asked, I could tell he was deeply worried. But that's not like him, why does he care so much? "Why do you care?" I asked, rather harsh I must add. He didn't answer, just looked away towards the ocean. I looked too; it was very calm today. Not like other days, once I came in and the waves where about 20 feet tall—no joke. "Do you not want me to leave?" I asked a lot less harsh. He turned to face me, "that should be obvious to you," he said in an almost plea. "Well then you should say something."

That's logical, right? When you don't want someone to go you tell them that, right?! But why doesn't he then, cant he man up enough and just come out with it! Apparently not.

"Please stay,"

_What? _He didn't really just say that did he? "What did you just say?" I asked to make sure I heard him right. "Sabrina, I don't want you to leave," his hands where clamped together tight and a bead of sweat fell from his forehead. This was obviously very hard for him to even mention.

"I need to," I whispered almost to myself, placing a soft warm hand over his clammy ones. He seemed to calm a bit at my touch, I smiled inside knowing that. "Why?" he hissed. "I need to get away from here, okay?! I want to start a life, I want to get an actual job, get a house to my self," I hesitated before continuing, "get married, have kids, grow old, die." Puck winced at the last part. He's been dedicated to keeping me and my sister alive—even though he caused most of them—he has gotten us out of some pretty sticky situations. "You can do all that here." He muttered harshly.

I gave him a look—which he didn't see. It sounded almost as if…. No he wasn't implying that. _Was he?_

"What do you mean?" I asked. To my surprise, Puck sighed heavily—as if to prepare for something. I held my breath, _he isn't. _"What I mean is… Sabrina," he started, "You—" but suddenly the door burst open loudly and someone screamed both Puck and I's name; he never got to finish before I stood up and screamed there name back.

"Come on we better go, you can tell me later, okay?" I said in a chipper voice holding out a hand for him to take. Totally ignoring the hand he stood up by himself and walked past me muttering something along the lines of: "if I ever get the chance." But I wasn't sure because out names were screamed again.

It turned out to be Red; her and Granny where back with some news. Spending 15 years with us has really given us a chance to see Red's true colors. In one way she was a lot like Daphne with energy to spare, in other ways she was calm and wise like Granny Relda, that's probably why she hangs out with the old lady so much.

_I can't believe I almost told Sabrina, god I must have sounded like such a prat._ I thought angrily to my self walked past Red and into the hallway. To busy thinking and Storming down the hall and down the stairs at the same time I almost ran into the old lady who was inconveniently parked right in front of the stairs. "Ahh Puck, be a dear and push me into the kitchen would you? Its time to start dinner." The old lady told me in her normally happy voice. My depressed mood didn't even seem to dent her chipper-ness, which was weird, because she had a supernatural power to detect when someone was less than happy.

Sighing I reeled the Relda into the kitchen where she began to take things from the fridge and arrange them on the counter, I leaned against the counter opposite and watched her slice and dice and prepare what looked like a green chicken. "So," Relda started breaking the silence. "Tell me what happened,"

Like I said: supernatural powers.

"Nothing," I said studying the suddenly interesting floor. The old lady just shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so,"

"Its Sabrina," I interjected, _how dose she do that?!?!?_ "What about her?"

"She's leaving," I know I probably shouldn't have told her, but this lady is good. The old lady stopped stuffing the green looking chicken and turned to look at something in the door way. At first I thought maybe she was going blind to because I was no where near the door way, but then I leaned over and saw who she was looking at, it was Daphne, and she had heard every thing. "Oh marshmallow, you weren't supposed to hear that." I said suddenly as if that would make her forget. "But I did anyway, didn't I?" she snapped backing out of the door way and into the hallway. "Daphne." Relda said sternly. Daphne turned to her grandmother before shaking her head and ran off up the stairs.

"So she is really leaving?" Relda asked watching Daphne run off.

"Yeah,"

I was up stairs packing a few things into my suitcase when I heard someone running up stairs. "Puck?" I called out but the one who appeared in the door way was the one person I least expected,

"Red, what are you doing here?" I asked, she walked in and sat on Daphne's bed. "So you really are leaving," she said confirming her suspicions. I nodded my head and shoved my favorite pair of jeans into the luggage. "Will you ever come back?"

I sighed and she whimpered, as if she knew what I was to say. "Probably not to stay, but yes—I'll be back." The young girl seamed to brighten up a little. And again, suddenly I heard someone running up the stairs. I looked up and puck walked in through the door way, I tried my best to put on a convincing smile for him, but the face he made when he saw my suitcase—I couldn't bring myself to do it. "Sabrina, the old lady has something to tell you concerning the new case." It wasn't something I expected to say, but I guess I didn't deserve anything good, in retrospect, I was in a way: abandoning them. But I couldn't start feeling bad. I was going threw with my plan and that was that. "Alright, I'll be right there," I told him, he nodded, gave me one last pleading look, and ran off down the stairs.

I threw a few more toiletries into my bag before following puck, Red was close behind. When I reached the kitchen I saw Granny Relda was cooking dinner. "Did you request me?" I teased only to have her turn around with a disappointed look on her face. "Sabrina, I need to know, are you really planning on leaving?" _puck…._ He tricked me; I was going to have to beat his butt later. I sighed and sat down at the table, "yes, I was planning on leaving tonight." Granny Relda sighed as well, "and your really going threw with it?" I have attempted leaving many times before, but I always chickened out in the end.

"Yes,"

Relda turned away from me and went back to her cooking, "then you better go talk to you sister, she's pretty upset." I winced, _puck you traitor, _now I really was going to have to kick his ass. I wanted to tell Daphne myself. I thanked Relda for her advice and went to go find Daphne; I didn't exactly know where to look first. All of the young girls normal alone places where gone. For example the hall of wonders and the spare room where there sleeping parents used to lie. There room was one, but she didn't see her in it, so the first place I went was down the hall and to the left. I stood in front of the door and knocked. "Puck?" I asked, he answered the door almost immediately.

"What do you want," he hissed, I gulped. "Um, have you seen Daphne?" he looked at me oddly, "you mean you don't know where she is?" I shook my head, "well I don't know either so I guess your out of luck Grimm." I knew this was the part where he slammed the door in my face so I stuck my foot out a little so the door slammed against it like a stopper. It didn't feel very good, but it did keep the door open.

Fighting back the urge to show the obvious pain, I looked at puck deeply. "Will you help me find her?"

"Why should I?" he asked trying to shut the door. I gasped under my breath, was every one alienating me? "Oh, get over our self." I hissed at him letting go of the door so that I slammed shut, I turned sharply on my heals and was about to storm away when the door behind me opened again and puck caught me wrist.

I turn to him, "no Sabrina, you need to get over _**your**_self," letting go of my wrist he walked ahead of me but stopped when I didn't follow. "Well are you coming or not?" he asked me. He was going to help me look for Sabrina, how typical of him. I nodded my head and slumped after him.

This wasn't going to be fun.


	4. announcement for the author

Hey every one, I am sorry to say that I will be at camp for the next two weeks, 19th through the 31st. So there won't be any new stories until I get back, I hope you guys will still read my stuff when I get back!!!

But this also means I won't be able to reply to any comments or PS's. I am sorry for the inconvenience.

I have posted this message on all of my stories.

Thanks a bunch,

Abby~


End file.
